Let Me Explain
by lostinmyownworldforever
Summary: It took him six years to convince her to give him a chance, both going through too many flings to count. But he finally convinced her to give him a shot with her, but what happens when his fiance comes into the picture? Albus should be on his cousin's side for obvious reasons, but the real reason he's on her side? Because he's in love with his best friend's fiance. Kalbus/Scorose


**Hope you enjoy! First Harry Potter fic ever! Sadly I don't own this amazing work of art! Except I do own Kay Simons!**

* * *

Albus' Point of View:

"Hard to believe that we're going to be graduating next year, huh, Al?"

My best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, said from beside me.

"Yeah, it really is. Funny thinking that we're not gonna have to come back here anymore."

"Yep, feels like just yesterday that we walked through here on our first day and I shocked the world by being a Gryffindor."

I couldn't help but laugh, we were sitting in the library with Hugo, waiting for everyone else. This was our usual meeting spot, and sadly it took everyone else a long time to get here. Hugo wasn't paying attention, though, he was busy trying to hide just in case his sister showed up before or without Lily. I loved Rose, I really did, but she was nothing like her mother. My Aunt Hermione was fun and smart, Rose was fun, but not in the same was as her mother, and she most definitely got her father's brains. Hugo had been lucky enough to get more of his mother's brains that Rose did, not that Rose wasn't amazing.

But Lily on the other hand . . . was, well, a complete slut. We hardly spoke anymore, not that any of us minded. James was going to meet us at the platform, after graduation he and Fred left early, wanting to get all set up in their new flat together. James and I held a steady and wholesome relationship, at least, to the extent of brothers. He, as well, couldn't give a damn about what Lily got into.

We tried to care before, don't get me wrong, but over time, we stopped trying. And after she lost her virginity end of her second–yes, _second_–year, we gave up completely.

Rose was nothing like her, okay, that wasn't true. Rose had a heart though, and ever since she dumped that dick Brian and started going out with Scorp a few months ago, she had been a lot better. Which is why I didn't understand Hugo was hiding. Though I slightly understood it. Given that he had already accomplished enough to rival his sister while still being a year or so younger had not made her happy. And an angry Rose was not a pretty sight.

However I stilled smiled when they walked into the library, their stuff in hand.

"Ready to go, you guys?" Scorp asked as he walked over and grabbed on of Rose's bags, the bigger one of the two shrunken bags, I couldn't help but notice.

"We're girls, not guys, idiot." Lily replied with an eye roll, which I returned before walking over to Hugo and getting him out of his corner.

"Let's go, Hugo." He smiled at me, we were close, we turned around and he grabbed his bag of the floor. Hugo and I had been close since we were younger, as Rose and I were never attached at the hip like everyone expected, but we were fairly close.

Rose rolled her eyes at me, "You two gonna hold hands or something? Don't you think it's kinda gross to crush on your cousin of all people, Albus?" I cringed at my full name, it felt weird when people called me that. But what sadly didn't feel weird were the gay jokes. After everyone else started dating around third and fourth year and I slowly became the only one not to date, people started to make them, and truthfully, at that point, it didn't matter anymore. I saw Scorp sigh, he had been trying to stop those jokes for years now, and it was one of the things that made him a good friend, one of the many things.

"Don't even try, Scorp. You should save your breath."

He looked at me bewildered before shrugging, and with that, we were off to the Hogwarts express.

* * *

Lily had always had a thing for 'bad boys' as she put it, and in her mind, Scorp was the baddest of them all. She had been trying to get him to sleep with her for a long time now. But in-between all of Scorp's flings lied his love for Rose, something that I despised and admired. The way he looked at her was what I wanted, and why I was called gay so often.

But it was always a good way to get a laugh, watching Lily practically drool on Scorp and him not even notice.

But when I got off the train and saw that, yes, James was on time, for what seemed like the first time ever in a million years, I was too proud of him to even look.

"Well, Look who's o–"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, Al." He was quick to respind, as always. We smiled at each other and walked down the train station, heading into the muggle world and quickly finding our parents. They had aged a lot, but everyone from the wizard world still recongized them. Luckily they were nobodies in the muggle world, though. I kind of liked being a nobody, just a little bit. Made it easier to impress people if you have nothing to live up to.

* * *

Scorp, as usual, stayed with us for a few days, before he went back home to his parents. However the trip was much shorter, as he left late one night after a letter was owled to him from his parents. He refused to tell us what it said, but he said that he would owl us as soon as he got a chance, the tone in his voice gave the worry and fear away. Something that rarely happened with someone like Scorp. I watched as he went through the floo network and was surprised to see tears forming in his eyes.

Who died and made him cry?

* * *

**Sorry for any unwanted OOCs! And I know that it is short, but it's only the prologue! The actual chapters will be longer! I promise!**


End file.
